Intensamente Yamato
by jacque-kari
Summary: Yamato creyó que su secreto estaría a salvo de sus amigos. Meses más tarde lamentó haber sido tan iluso. La globalización no operaba solo entre países, sino también entre edades y generaciones.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, y las series o películas a las que eventualmente pueda referirme a sus respectivos creadores. No hago esto con fines lucrativos.

 **Advertencia:** Es un fic centrado en Yamato que no contiene romance, pero se me salieron un par de referencias a ciertas parejas por ahí que pueden ser interpretadas de ese modo.

* * *

 _ **Intensamente Yamato**_

Ishida Yamato tiene un pasado oscuro. Uno del que, si le preguntas, incluso aunque lo amenaces con la cosa más terrible que se te pueda ocurrir, no soltará prenda. Un pasado del que ni siquiera quienes estuvieron ahí acceden a hablar, porque él se preocupó muy bien de salvaguardar los detalles y hacer desaparecer toda evidencia que pudiera haber.

Pero siempre hay alguien que termina cediendo o, en su defecto, un objeto perdido que no se supone que estuviera ahí, pero está y reaparece de la nada entre un montón de trastos viejos.

Por fortuna para ustedes, Takeru me contó a mí sobre ello, y yo se los contaré a continuación.

* * *

Yamato estaba vuelto un desastre.

Desde que dejara el flamante mundo de la música, casi seis meses atrás, lo cierto es que no había hecho gran cosa por seguir con su vida; y digo gran cosa solo por no decir que nada, porque qué mal quedaría de ese modo, ¿no? Eufemismos, siempre mejorando el mundo.

Se dedicaba a tocar el bajo, beber y gastarse parte de sus ahorros en el alquiler del departamento y en alimentarse; cuando se acordaba, claro está.

Por suerte nunca fue un consumista o hubiera derrochado la modesta fortuna que hizo como músico desde su adolescencia en cuestión de meses.

No, no había tocado fondo, pero a veces lo más sensato es intervenir antes de que ello ocurra, o al menos así lo vio Takeru en su momento.

Si no hacía nada, Yamato podía permanecer años en su propio planeta antes de darse cuenta de que un meteorito había impactado contra la tierra, dejando el mundo que conocía reducido a cenizas y a él como único superviviente que tendría que reproducirse por mitosis. Un ejemplo exagerado siempre es bueno para ilustrar.

* * *

El timbre sonando con insistencia despertó a Yamato cerca de las ocho de la mañana de un día lunes, aunque en su cabeza él ni siquiera sabía en qué día vivía. El tiempo había pasado a ser algo vacuo y sin importancia ahora que no tenía mayor obligación que mantenerse vivo.

¿Quién demonios hacía una visita tan temprano?

De mal humor y más dormido que despierto, logró llegar a tropezones hasta la entrada (o donde recordaba que estaba la entrada), chocándose con la mitad del mobiliario en el camino y habiendo acertado con el dedo meñique de uno de sus pies justo con una esquina de la cama (porque todo ser humano que se precie de serlo tiene una puntería perfecta cuando se trata de ello).

Todavía ahogaba un quejido cuando al abrir la puerta la radiante cara de su hermano lo encegueció por un instante.

No estaba interesado en la visita, sino en que ese maldito timbre dejara de sonar de una vez, pero fue cosa de ver a Takeru ahí para saber que no podría despacharlo como hubiera hecho con cualquier otro. Y no, no porque fuera su hermano, sino porque el menor no se dejaría.

—Oh, ¿te desperté? —preguntó con un falso aire inocente.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—El conserje me dejó pasar. Te llamé por el interfono, pero como no me contestaste le dije que estabas enfermo y seguro estarías dormido. Dijo que no te veía hace tanto que me creyó —le explicó abriéndose paso hacia el interior del departamento sin contemplaciones—. No es mi culpa ser tan confiable.

—Claro, pasa —replicó Yamato con su sarcasmo habitual.

—Este lugar es un desastre —observó el menor echando un rápido vistazo al salón. No hacía falta adentrarnos mucho en ello para hacerse una idea: platos sucios por todos lados, latas de cerveza vacías y ropa desperdigada por doquier; lo único que permanecía intacto y brillante en una esquina, era su bajo—. Tú eres un desastre. ¿Estás comiendo? Pareciera que hubieras perdido al menos dos kilos y apestas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te bañaste? —preguntó posando los ojos en él.

Yamato examinó su atuendo para dormir, que, dicho sea de paso, parecía no haberse quitado en unos cuantos días.

Llevaba una vieja camiseta gris con una mancha de aceite en el cuello y unos calzoncillos negros. No estaba tan mal, ¿o si?

Se olisqueó las axilas, frunciendo la nariz en acto reflejo. Vale, quizá un poco.

Cuando al fin sus neuronas comenzaron a hacer sinapsis, logró procesar la mirada acusadora del menor y se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

—Un momento. Soy el mayor aquí y tú no eres papá para venir a darme un sermón. Ni siquiera él lo hace.

—No quería llegar a esto, pero no me dejaste elección. —La mayoría de las cosas que Takeru decía tenían un exagerado toque de dramatismo.

—Sigues hablando como si fueras el mayor.

—¡Solo porque tú te estás comportando como un crío! —Recién entonces Yamato comprendió que aquello iba en serio y no era una actuación de Takeru. El chico lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y serio, mortalmente serio como probablemente nunca lo había visto, lo que hizo que un sentimiento de remordimiento se alojara en su garganta y algo más abajo—. Te recuerdo que renunciaste a tu carrera hace seis meses y no has hecho nada desde entonces. Necesitas ordenar aquí y buscar un nuevo trabajo, reordenar tus prioridades, ¿o es que piensas vivir en la calle?

—Con lo que tengo ahorrado me alcanza para vivir un par de años. No necesito nada más —replicó tozudo.

—Puede que eso sea cierto. ¿Pero es realmente lo que quieres? —cuestionó y a continuación dio un suspiro, como si ser el hermano malo fuera muy cansador para él—. Sé que eres más que esto, Yamato.

El mayor abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla a los pocos segundos al no encontrar nada bueno que decir.

—Te traje tu correspondencia, por cierto —añadió Takeru sacándola de uno de los bolsillos de su sudadera y extendiéndosela. No le preocupaba la obstinación de Yamato, sabía que no iba ser tan fácil y redoblaría los esfuerzos de ser necesario.

—Puedes dejarla donde sea. No me interesa.

Takeru se acercó a depositarla en la mesita de la entrada, donde Yamato dejaba sus llaves, pero un sobre resbaló de entre los demás, hay quien dice que por cosa del destino, y tuvo que agacharse a recogerlo. Fue entonces cuando reparó en el logo de la parte posterior. Era de una agencia de televisión.

—Eh, Yama. Deja de hacer el tonto y echa un vistazo a esto, ¿quieres?

—¿Qué es?

—Solo léelo.

De mala gana, Yamato cogió el sobre que el otro le extendía y rompió el sello para extraer la carta y extenderla frente a sus ojos.

 _Estimado Ishida-san_

 _Por medio de la presenta carta queremos manifestarle nuestra admiración por su prolífera carrera..._

 _Bla bla bla._

 _Lo hemos seguido desde el inicio..._

 _Bla bla bla._

 _Lamentamos mucho la noticia de su prematuro retiro del mundo musical, pero gracias a ello nos complace invitarlo a ser parte de..._

—¿Estás de broma? —preguntó Yamato enarcando las cejas.

—Podría ser una buena opción y no tienes un mejor plan, ¿o si?

—¿Doblador de un estúpido anime basado en un _shōjo_ [1]? Antes prefiero declararme a Taichi —replicó, prácticamente aventándole el sobre y la carta de regreso—. Por mí puedes arrojarlas a la basura.

—Pues no te dejaré así.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—Necesitas una novia o un trabajo. Elige. Cualquiera de las dos cosas me vale.

Yamato lo miró con rencor, presionando tan fuerte los puños que llegó a sentir cómo las uñas le hacían daño en la piel de las palmas. Que su hermano menor, el mismo que de pequeño lo necesitaba para todo, viniera a ponerle un ultimátum, no solo era vergonzoso, sino también inaceptable, ¡por sobre todo inaceptable! Pero conociéndolo como lo conocía, sabía que no podría librarse de esa sin tomar una decisión, la cual por fortuna no era difícil.

—Dame acá —pidió extendiendo una mano para recuperar la estúpida carta—. ¿Cuándo es?

Ni siquiera notó la sonrisa en los labios de Takeru.

¿Cosa del destino? _Sí, claro._

* * *

Unos días después, Takeru aguardaba ansioso en el departamento de Yamato a que este llegara.

El lugar se veía notablemente mejor. No impecable, pero sí habitable. Y por el momento le bastaba.

Cuando Yamato abrió la puerta, prácticamente saltó sobre él.

—¿Qué tal fue?

El rubio mayor se quitó los lentes oscuros, revelando unas ojeras y una expresión de fastidio. Le dolía la cabeza desde la mañana e ir a esa ridícula entrevista que el menor, a quien le dio por autodenominarse su mánager,agendó para él, solo había conseguido empeorarlo.

—Mal. —Nunca había creído en endulzar las verdades, por más desagradables que estas fueran.

—¿Por qué? Ellos te escribieron.

—Me mostraron el guión y les dije que no.

—¿Qué tenía de malo el guion?

—Era cursi y estúpido. No sé en qué estaba pensando al ir. Si apenas puedo ver una de esas series sin sentir ganas de vomitar. ¿Ahora que fui me dejarás en paz?

—Puede que tengas razón. Quizá nos equivocamos y necesitas más una novia que un trabajo  
—murmuró pensativo.

—No. Lo intentaré de nuevo. Debe haber una serie en la que pueda trabajar que no sea la típica basura comercial —dijo, dejándose caer con desgana sobre el sofá.

* * *

Pero no la había. Investigando apenas por encima, Yamato se sorprendió de la cantidad de series que se valían de la misma trama simplista y repetitiva. Todas tenían distintos detalles, podían estar ambientadas en diversas épocas o torcer un poco la premisa aquí o allá, pero en esencia eran lo mismo: romance estereotípico y aburrido.

Fue a un par de audiciones y en la mayoría de ellas quedó casi de inmediato. Muchos lo conocían por su carrera musical y les bastaba un par de pruebas para ofrecerle el empleo si lo quería. Yamato los rechazó a todos tras echar un vistazo al guion.

La única oferta medianamente original que recibió se arruinó en cuanto descubrió que se trataba de un _s_ _hōnen-ai_ [2]. Nunca entendería por qué al público femenino les gustaba tanto ver esas series, pero tanto Sora como Mimi enloquecieron cuando les comentó de pasada que había rechazado la propuesta.

Así las cosas, decidió que debía cambiar de área dentro del rubro.

Un día fue a una audición para ponerle voz a un personaje de una película animada extranjera. En realidad, no sabía de qué iba la trama ni cuál era el personaje, pero ya que Takeru no le daba tregua, debía seguir intentando aun y cuando le sangraran los ojos de leer tantas estupideces.

En cuanto subió al escenario, el que parecía ser el director lo miró con reproche.

—Otro niño bonito que seguro habla como niñita —farfulló el hombre de mal humor hacia el tipo sentado a su lado, que se limitó a asentir sin decir nada.

No lo dijo fuerte, pero el micrófono hizo que el comentario llegara a oídos de Yamato, a un de por sí malhumorado Yamato, cabe aclarar.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó, intentando hacerse el desentendido, a pesar de que la ofensa se le notaba en la voz.

—Lo siento. No era para ti. Solo… preséntate y dinos qué escena vas a interpretar. Si pasas esta etapa, escucharemos tu voz en el estudio.

Pero desde luego, presentarse no fue lo único que Yamato hizo.

Sorprendentemente, a pesar de que el director le pareció un idiota y terminaron discutiendo, veinte minutos más tarde el chico salió del lugar con la primera oferta de trabajo que de verdad le apetecía aceptar. Y así lo hizo dos días más tarde, que era el tiempo límite para que decidiera.

* * *

A sus amigos no les dijo nada, porque ya se imaginaba sus reacciones y no estaba para sus burlas. Solo les contó que finalmente había conseguido empleo; con eso debía bastar de momento.

Takeru, en cuanto decidió que Yamato no le mentía y comprobó que cada mañana salía a trabajar, dejó de acosarlo.

Así lentamente las cosas retomaron su curso normal.

Yamato tuvo que agradecer, aunque solo lo hiciera para sí mismo, que su hermano estuviera allí para sacarlo de esa especie de hoyo negro en el que voluntariamente se había dejado caer, cautivado por una vida de inercia y sin mayores esfuerzos, pues lo cierto es que, tal como le dijo el menor tiempo atrás, no era eso lo que de verdad quería. Irónicamente, su trabajo como doblador le estaba ayudando a darse cuenta de ello. Lo pasaba bastante bien en las grabaciones y ocuparse en algo lo hizo querer buscar un nuevo sueño.

Sí, todo estaba yendo bastante bien.

Lo mejor de todo era que resultaba prácticamente improbable, por no decir imposible, que cualquiera de sus amigos viera la película en la que trabajaba. Al fin y al cabo, todos eran ya adultos e Iori, que tenía veintitrés y era el menor del grupo, nunca fue muy adepto a esa clase de cine, por lo que, si algún resabio de su niñez quedaba en él, no creía que fuera un inusitado fanatismo por las películas infantiles.

Ese era otro de los motivos para no decírselos. ¿Para qué molestarse si su secreto permanecería a salvo?

Al menos eso fue lo que pensó.

Meses más tarde lamentó haber sido tan iluso.

La globalización no operaba solo entre países, sino también entre edades y generaciones.

* * *

—Quiero ir a ver esa película que salió hace poco… ¿cómo es que se llamaba? ¡Intensa-mente! [3]

Yamato casi, casi escupió la bebida que estaba tomando. Nunca agradeció tanto ser bueno ocultando y conteniendo sus emociones.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó como si no hubiera oído bien. Y le salió natural porque ciertamente no había estado prestando mucha atención a la conversación hasta que Mimi pronunció la palabra clave.

Se encontraban todos reunidos en el departamento de Taichi y él. Yamato hace rato que hojeaba distraídamente un diario mientras los demás conversaban de trivialidades.

—Intensamente. Esa extranjera de caricaturas.

—¡Sé cuál es! —dijo Hikari—. Esa en la que representan las emociones de una niña con distintos personajes.

—¡Sí! ¿Viste el tráiler? Pinta muy bien —aseveró Mimi.

Enseguida y sin que Yamato se explicara el motivo, el grupo empezó a entusiasmarse con la idea. ¿Qué eran? ¿Niños de diez años?

—A mí me parece un poco boba —opinó él—. E infantil.

—Es normal que no lo sepas, porque eres un amargado, pero precisamente las películas infantiles están llenas de sabiduría —contradijo Mimi, y las chicas le dieron la razón.

Yamato fue a responder, pero alguien se le adelantó.

—A mí me parece una buena idea —dijo Takeru—. ¿Quién está de acuerdo?

Todos levantaron la mano, salvo por Yamato.

—Vamos, Yama.

Taichi lo observaba con una sonrisa burlona desde el otro lado del salón. Compartía un sillón con Sora y Koushiro, que le miraban a su vez expectantes.

Yamato bufó.

Ese cretino no estaba interesado en la película. Solo quería molestarle a él, desde luego.

Al final no pudo decir que no. Pelear con Mimi era una cosa, pero contradecir a once personas se volvía una misión imposible. Demasiado gasto innecesario de energía si se lo preguntaban.

* * *

Ahí estaban, doce personas de entre veintitrés y veintiocho años sentados en su butaca esperando que la función comenzara. Porque sí, hasta Jou había ido.

Luego de un vergonzoso momento en la fila para las entradas, donde no solo hacían mucho tumulto, sino que para peor resaltaban demasiado entre el público general: padres o madres con sus hijos, cuyas edades alcanzaban como mucho los doce años, el grupo se movió hacia el área de las golosinas. Iori y Mimi fueron los encargados de comprar las palomitas de maíz que venían dentro de cuencos con impresiones del poster de la película por fuera.

—Mira, Yama. ¡Calcomanías! —le dijo la castaña, enseñándole con orgullo una tira de calcomanías de todos los personajes—. A mí me gusta este rojo de aquí. Se parece a ti, ¿no crees?

Lo hacía a propósito. Claro que lo hacía a propósito, y solo por eso Yamato prefirió ignorarla y seguir al resto del grupo que ya avanzaba hacia la entrada.

—¡Eh, no me ignores! —Pero desde luego la chica no iba ponérselo tan fácil y se prendó de uno de sus brazos, asegurándose un lugar a su lado en la sala del cine. _Maravilloso._

La película empezó cinco minutos después de que ingresaran. Salió el típico logo de Disney y luego el de Pixar.

Ahora era cuando la cosa se ponía complicada.

Yamato tragó espeso y comenzó a tamborilear los dedos sobre uno de los brazos de su silla, fingiendo estar aburrido. Quizá si actuaba como si nada los demás ni lo notarían.

¡Eso! ¿Por qué iban a reconocerlo? Muchos podían tener una voz semejante, ¿cierto?

.

 _¿Has mirado alguna vez a alguien y te has preguntado qué pasa por su cabeza?_

 _Pues yo lo sé._

 _Yo conozco el interior de Riley [4]_

 _._

La historia comenzó a avanzar poco a poco y sin novedad. A su lado Mimi permanecía con los ojos fijos en la pantalla. Más allá Takeru lucía igual y a Taichi no alcanzaba a distinguirlo, pues estaba justo al otro extremo de las butacas. Ellos tres eran su más grande preocupación.

Primero apareció el dibujo de la chica de cabello azul que a Yamato se le antojaba como una especie de hada que miraba con cara de estúpida a la pantalla. Alegría se llamaba.

Alguien dijo que se parecía a Mimi, y todos parecieron concordar hasta que más tarde se sumó Desagrado y entonces la castaña se convirtió en ella y Sora pasó a ser la de cabello azul, porque aparentemente Desagrado era más diva y _cool_.

Respecto a Tristeza no hubo consenso, aunque Takeru molestó a Hikari con que se parecían, ganándose un puñetazo de parte de la chica que probablemente no debió dolerle.

En cuanto a Miedo, la decisión fue unánime e irrefutable. Jou se sonrojó hasta las orejas en cuanto todos lo miraron al mismo tiempo. No hubo necesidad de decir nada.

.

— _¡Son pimientos verdes! [5] —exclamó Desagrado con desagrado (valga la redundancia)._

 _._

A esa altura Yamato comenzó a sudar frío y se aferró a los brazos de la silla, coincidiendo por accidente con la mano de Mimi a su derecha. Ambos se miraron y él apartó la suya con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

.

— _Un momento. ¿Dijo que no tendríamos postre?_

 _Él es Furia. Él… se preocupa de que las cosas sean justas._

 _._

Nada ocurrió. Bien, quizá estaba exagerando y nadie...

—¡Furia es como Yamato! —El comentario traidor salió de boca de Mimi, haciendo reír al resto.

.

— _¡Ajá! Así es como quieres jugar, hombretón. ¿Sin postre? Oh, seguro. Nos comeremos la cena. ¡Cuando tú te comas esto! —gritó en la pantalla el personaje rojo haciendo ebullición._

 _._

—¡Hasta habla como él! —opinó Takeru. Y por primera vez tras una de sus bromas, todos callaron.

Yamato comenzó a hundirse en su silla deseando que la tierra se lo tragara.

* * *

Después de la hora con cuarenta y dos minutos más larga de su vida, Yamato encabezó la salida. Por más que apuró el paso, siguió escuchando las bromas y risas de los demás a sus espaldas, quienes no se estaban preocupando de ser discretos precisamente.

—¿Dijo que no tendríamos postre? —Lo remedó Taichi con una voz gutural, logrando arrancar carcajadas a todo el mundo. Incluso hasta del tímido de Iori o el bueno de Jou.

Yamato maldijo por millonésima vez. ¡Nunca dejarían que lo olvidara! ¡Nunca!

* * *

Así que ahí lo tienen. El sucio y casi olvidado secreto ya-no-tan-secreto de Yamato Ishida.

Dicen que luego de su debut en el cine abandonó el mundo del doblaje para siempre, pero las malas lenguas aseguran que dio voz a más de algún personaje de un _shōjo_ y hasta de una película _yaoi,_ añaden algunos. Pero ya saben cómo es la gente, les gusta inventarse cosas. Así que más vale que afinen sus oídos, chicas, pues es posible que sin saberlo hayamos escuchado a nuestro ídolo en una de nuestras series favoritas.

Pobre Yama. Seguro que desearía que su secreto no estuviera en la memoria colectiva de tantas personas.

No lo juzguen demasiado duro. Cuando el dinero apremia, cualquier trabajo es bueno.

Yo me despido por hoy.

Recuerden que soy su corresponsal favorita.

M.J.

Aquella nota, que sacó canas rojas a Yamato, aparecía colgada en un blog de dudosa reputación llamado "Siguiendo al lobito desde tiempo inmemoriales". Su dueña insistía en mantener el anonimato, aun cuando todos sabían exactamente de quién se trataba.

* * *

 _Lo que sucedió en la audición..._

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó, intentando hacerse el desentendido, a pesar de que la ofensa se le notaba en la voz.

—Lo siento. No era para ti. Solo… preséntate y dinos qué escena vas a interpretar. Si pasas esta etapa, escucharemos tu voz en el estudio.

Pero desde luego, presentarse no fue lo único que Yamato hizo.

—¿Me llamó niño bonito? —preguntó indignado—. ¡No soy un niño bonito ni tampoco hablo como niñita! —Arrojó el guion al suelo—. No espero que usted, que se la pasa sentado ahí esperando a que los demás hagan todo el trabajo lo sepa, pero soy cantante profesional y si vine a esta patética audición me gustaría tener un poco más de respeto por su parte...

Y la cosa siguió con un par de intercambios entre los dos, pero basta con decir que para cuando Yamato terminó de hablar (o se vio obligado a interrumpir su inspirador discurso por falta de aire), el director lo miraba conmocionado.

El rubio, que se esperaba que lo echaran a patadas, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse antes de que llamaran a los guardias para al menos salir con dignidad. Pero el hombre, lejos de mostrarse enfadado como otro podría haber estado en su lugar, exclamó las palabras que darían origen a esta historia:

—¡Eres perfecto para el papel!

* * *

 **Referencias:**

[1] Shōjo: Es la categoría del manga y anime dirigida especialmente a la audiencia femenina adolescente. El nombre proviene de la romanización del japonés 少女 ( _shōjo_ ), literalmente «niña joven».

[2] Shōnen-ai: Es un término japonés utilizado para denotar a un género de manga y anime que posee como temática principal relaciones románticas entre dos individuos de sexo masculino sin contenido sexual explícito.

[3] Intensa-mente: Inside Out (titulada _Intensa-Mente_ en Hispanoamérica y _Del revés_ en España) es una película estadounidense de animación por ordenador en 3D de comedia dramática y aventuras, producida por Pixar Animation Studios y distribuida por Walt Disney Pictures. Su trama se desarrolla en la mente de una niña, Riley Anderson, donde cinco emociones —Alegría, Tristeza, Temor/Miedo, Furia/Ira y Desagrado/Asco— buscan guiarla en el día a día de su vida.

[4] Todo el texto que aparece centrado y en cursiva corresponde a frases o diálogos de la película.

[5] Pimientos verdes: En la película original lo que Riley se niega a comer es brócoli, pero en Japón a los niños les gusta dicho vegetal, por lo cual Pixar tuvo que sustituirla por pimientos verdes que son vistos como un alimento más desagradable para los niños de ese país.

[Toda esta información fue extraída de páginas de internet]

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

De alguna forma esta idea se coló en mi cabeza durante la semana y NECESITABA sacarla. Es bastante absurda en algún punto, por lo que no le busquen el sentido jaja.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
